


Cada dieciséis en Halloween

by dokingsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Jongin!Centric, Paranormal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokingsoo/pseuds/dokingsoo
Summary: "Jongin está destinado a que su vida sea un constante bucle que, algún día, tendrá fin"Escrito por HeirOfSlytherin394 para EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile
Kudos: 1
Collections: EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile





	Cada dieciséis en Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito por HeirOfSlytherin394 para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile. 
> 
> Link de la obra: https://www.wattpad.com/story/202983090-cada-diecis%C3%A9is-en-halloween-jongin

BUCLE

Octubre siempre era un mes extraño para Jongin.

Cada año significaban interminables dolores en el estómago que terminaban en vómitos ácidos; en horribles punzadas en su cabeza que se calmaban cuando se golpeaba contra la pared hasta que su madre lo detenía; en rascarse los brazos hasta sangrar porque se imaginaba siendo picoteado y devorado por aves e insectos; en dolores en sus piernas que lo dejaban sin caminar a veces durante semanas o esas horrendas marcas de cuchillas que le salieron dos veces en la espalda baja. Y más y más cosas, tantas… Cada año era peor, cada año vivía el peor de los dolores.

La tortura empezaba a finales de septiembre, y aquel año no era excepción. Comenzó lento, con suaves dolores de cabeza y sutiles mareos cuando debía levantarse. Comenzó con dulces y escalofriantes voces susurrándole palabras que no lograba comprender y extrañas sombras cuando mirada de reojo algún lugar. Los escalofríos no lo querían abandonar en ningún momento, y día y noche debía vivir así, con esa paranoia de sentirse seguido y observado, con ese miedo a qué le pasaría a continuación y cuál de todas las partes de su cuerpo comenzaría a doler hasta la agonía absoluta.

Y cuando septiembre llegó a su fin y octubre comenzó, estaba seguro de que era el jovencito de dieciséis años con la peor suerte de todas al ser víctima de aquella desesperante tortura. Porque los suaves dolores de cabeza estaban convirtiéndose en una agonía que no lo dejaban ser, y aunque le prometió a su madre que dejaría de golpearse cuando le ocurriera, no lo pudo cumplir. Estrelló su cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared entre quejidos y lloriqueos, entre las más lamentables de las súplicas. Quería que se detuvieran. ¿Por qué debía pasar por eso cada octubre? ¿Por qué cada año era peor?

¿Qué había hecho mal en sus otras vidas para sufrir tanto en esta? ¿A quién lastimó, a cuántos torturó y, mierda, cuánta gente había muerto en sus manos? ¿Había hecho algo realmente malo en su pasado o, simplemente, la vida y aquel Ente Poderoso ―no precisamente Dios, porque no creía en él como tal― lo odiaba? ¿O era el hecho de no creer en Dios? Entre golpes contra las paredes de su habitación y gritando con desesperación mientras furiosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, odió que su familia estuviera ligada a la religión y que le permitieran el libre albedrío. Quizás eso lo llevó a ser torturado hasta la locura total.

No supo en qué momento llegó su madre, haciendo sonar sus tacones con gran escándalo mientras iba a su rescate y lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Era un abrazo fuerte, con una fuerza impresionante para una mujer tan bajita. Era un abrazo poderoso, lleno de energías positivas y ese amor de madre que no se podía reemplazar con nada en el mundo. Porque el amor de una madre por su hijo era lo más poderoso, la magia más pura que podía existir y Jongin tenía el privilegio de gozarlo. Llorando con la desesperación que solo poseían los recién nacidos, se aferró a su pequeña pero poderosa madre y se acostó en su pecho mientras ella lo afirmaba. Ella tenía miedo, lo sentía con claridad, pero era tan fuerte al dejar sus miedos de lados para protegerlo a él de sí mismo.

Pero nunca era suficiente, no.

No, no, no, no.

Ojalá fuera suficiente, pero ni el amor más puro podía detener la creciente tortura a la se veía sometido mientras el mes avanzaba con una rapidez que lo atontaba.

La primera semana de octubre siempre caía como una bomba, llenándolo de todo. Explosivo e impredecible, Jongin no sabía qué le podía pasar al día siguiente o en una hora o más. No sabía si le dolería la cabeza o vomitaría hasta sangrar; no sabía si podría dormir sin tener pesadillas o caminar sin recibir empujones de la nada; no sabía si podría tener un día tranquilo con sus amigos sin ver sombras extrañas de reojos. Lo volvía loco. Si pudiese saber qué le pasaría a continuación, su vida sería solo un escalón más fácil a pesar de que le faltaran miles por subir.

Y cuando se hizo de noche y sintió unas manos rodeándole el cuello, quiso gritar. Gritó. Gritó. Gritó otra vez. Gritó sin ser escuchado, sin voz. Y aunque trató de levantarse, patear algo o alcanzar cualquier cosa con sus manos, era imposible. Estaba retenido mientras soñaba sin soñar aquella noche sin estrellas en el cielo. Octubre y su otoño de cielos nublados le habían robado las estrellas a Jongin como aquellas manos le estaban robando la respiración mientras trataba de escapar. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba ser más fuerte que aquellas manos.

Gritó otra vez.

Buscó a tientas en su cama mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de liberarse de aquella pesadilla que se había escapado a la realidad. Buscó a tientas cualquier cosa que lo expulsara al mundo real, pero parecía más difícil que otras veces. Aquel año todo era más difícil y complicado, aquel año se sentía más débil que nunca y odiaba eso con su vida entera.

En medio de la pesadilla, cuando sintió que aquel mundo de sueños se volvía extraño y su piel se erizaba, sabía que la pesadilla no solo sería eso, sino, alguna horrible escena de terror que lo terminaría haciendo llorar. Había tenido tantas pesadillas durante sus años más dulces que había logrado cómo identificarlas, cómo saber que un sueño normal se convertiría en una y cómo escapar de las pesadillas cuando eran demasiado escurridizas e indetectables. Había aprendido… pero ahora se sentía incapaz de lograrlo. Porque, a pesar de que iba pasando una capa tras otra de sus sueños, a pesar de que veía la luz al final del túnel y escuchaba el cantar de las aves, a pesar de que sus pies se sentían húmedos, su cuerpo sucio y su alma inquieta, el último y real grito llegó con sus últimas fuerzas de acero, pero por suerte, su bella madre siempre estaba en la puerta de al lado para darle un reconfortante abrazo que lo llenaba de energía positiva otra vez.

Aunque los días eran terribles para Jongin, seguido por sombras, siendo empujado y escuchar cómo le susurraban, incluso encontrar mensajes extraños en su cuaderno con caligrafía antigua, las noches eran la peor parte. Porque no siempre lo estaban ahorcando. Porque no siempre eran parálisis entre los sueños y la realidad, porque no siempre podía gritar pidiendo auxilio ya que no le estaban haciendo nada, sino, solamente lo observaban desde diferentes puntos de su habitación. Miles de ojos lo miraban con intensidad, siendo una densa masa oscura que llenaba la habitación hasta ser asfixiante y temblaba entre las mantas sin saber qué hacer. Porque le daba miedo abrir los ojos; porque le daba miedo tenerlos cerrados; porque le daba miedo levantarse para prender la luz y correr hasta la habitación de al lado. Porque eso, el no saber qué hacer y pasar toda la noche en vela, era de las peores torturas.

No dormir en toda la noche y cada noche, incrementaban los dolores de cabeza. Lo atontaban y ponían lento. Se volvía una masita que se hacía llamar persona de lo más torpe que podía existir y lo odiaba. Odiaba cómo lo agotaban, devorando su energía, robándole sus horas de sueño. Odiaba cómo su cabeza dolía por no poder dormir, odiaba la manera en que se dormía en clases y despertaba dando saltos porque escuchaba cómo alguien le decía que pronto moriría. Porque las voces no siempre tenían sentido o no siempre lograba captar qué decían, pero cuando lo hacía, eran palabras crudas. Eran palabras demasiado crueles para un chico de dieciséis años que no sabía qué hacer para detener las cosas que le ocurrían, esas mismas que lo sacaban de quicio.

Y mientras octubre avanzaba al igual que los dolores cercanos a su pecho, como las oscuras ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos y su piel se volvía pálida por no poder comer y dormir bien, lo único bonito que había ocurrido fue la invitación al Baile de Halloween por parte del chico que siempre le había gustado. Esa invitación, ese detalle, esa normalidad le brindó una dulce calidez por su cuerpo que disfrutó con una gran sonrisa. Porque, a pesar de que tenía un gran grupo de amigos que lo querían y siempre apoyaban en todo, sabía muy bien que siempre sería el chico raro al que le ocurrían cosas extrañas en octubre. El cartel de bicho raro no se lo quitaría jamás y lo sabía, pero la vida era mucho más fácil con buenos amigos y un gran abrazo maternal.

Porque su mamá le frotaba una y otra vez la panza mientras vomitaba, asegurándole que pronto pasaría, que octubre ya estaba llegando a su fin con el Baile de Halloween al que debía asistir y Jongin asentía con la cabeza metida en el inodoro, queriendo creerle mientras vomitaba hasta los ácidos de su estómago que ardían a través de su garganta. Quería creer que la tortura terminaría, que podría ser un chico normal por los siguientes meses hasta que octubre llegara otra vez. Quería creer que tendría una noche normal junto al chico que le gustaba. Quería creer que la noche terminaría con un romántico beso a la luz de la luna con las estrellas siendo un hermoso público.

Sin embargo, cuando su cita tocó el timbre y corrió para abrirle, una fuerte punzada atravesó su pecho. Una punzada tras otra y sintiendo su cuerpo inestable, se aferró al pomo de la puerta y la fue girando lentamente mientras sentía que, poco a poco, su alma lo abandonaba.

La última punzada llegó con el timbre sonando por segunda vez y Jongin cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo que alarmó a su madre quien, al correr hacia su hijo y notar que estaba muerto al revisarlo, lloró desconsolada porque otra vez perdía a su niño. No importaba cuántas vidas había vivido y cuánta esperanza albergaba, su único hijo estaba destinado a morir a los dieciséis años en Halloween por los pecados que había cometido en una vida muy pasada.

En una vida que algún día pagaría por completo, y mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su único hijo entre sus brazos, gritando al muchacho del otro lado que se fuera, le prometió que en cada vida lo cuidaría y juró que, si encontraba la forma de salvarlo, por supuesto que lo haría.

_SIN FIN_


End file.
